A wireless communication system has evolved to provide various high-speed large-capacity services to Mobile Stations (MSs). Examples of the wireless communication system include a High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) mobile communication system, a High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) mobile communication system, a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) mobile communication system, a LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) mobile communication system, a High Rate Packet Data (HRPD) mobile communication system proposed in a 3rd Generation Project Partnership 2 (3GPP2), and an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m mobile communication system.
That is, the wireless communication system has evolved to increase data rate for satisfying a data traffic need, so the wireless communication system actively considers using a super high frequency-ultra wideband scheme in which a super high frequency is used at an ultra wide band in order to increase the data rate. However, the super high frequency-ultra wideband scheme increases propagation loss, the propagation loss results in decreasing a propagation distance, so a service coverage of a Base Station (BS) is decreased.
Meanwhile, a beam forming scheme is a typical scheme in which the wireless communication system decreases propagation loss, so the wireless communication system uses the super high frequency-ultra wideband scheme and the beam forming scheme to increase a service coverage of a BS. Even if the wireless communication system uses the super high frequency-ultra wideband scheme and the beam forming scheme, data traffic increase in the wireless communication system results in an additional BS deployment. Recently, even if a service coverage is decreased according to the data traffic increase and system request, a need for a BS of which a size is small increases, so an additional BS deployment is resulted.
If a BS is additionally deployed in a wireless communication system, a link between a new BS and an old BS should be configured, a method for configuring the link between the new BS and the old BS in the wireless communication system will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a process for configuring a link between an old BS and a femto BS in a case that the femto BS is newly deployed as a new BS in a conventional wireless communication system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the wireless communication system includes an old BS 110 and a femto BS 120. If the femto BS 120 is newly deployed as a new BS in a situation in which the old BS 110 has been deployed in the wireless communication system, a Mobile Station (MS) may recognize that the femto BS 120 is newly deployed. After recomizing the newly deployed femto BS 120, the MS notifies the old BS 110 that the femto BS 120 is deployed, so the old BS 110 may recognize that the femto BS 120 is newly deployed.
FIG. 2 schematically illustrates a process for configuring a link between an old BS and a relay BS in a case that the relay BS is newly deployed as a new BS in a conventional wireless communication system.
Referring to FIG. 2, the wireless communication system includes an old BS 210 and a relay BS 220. If the relay BS 220 is newly deployed as a new BS in a situation in which the old BS 210 has been deployed in the wireless communication system, the relay BS 220 configures a link with the old BS 210 by performing an initial network entry procedure like an MS (not shown in FIG. 2).
FIG. 3 schematically illustrates a process for configuring a link between an old BS and a new BS in a case that the new BS is deployed in a conventional wireless communication system.
Referring to FIG. 3, the wireless communication system includes an old BS 310 and a new BS 320. If the new BS 320 is newly deployed in a situation in which the old BS 310 has been deployed, the wireless communication system configures a link between the old BS 310 and the new BS 320 by allocating a dedicated resource between the old BS 310 and the new BS 320. That is, the old BS 310 performs a signaling using a dedicated resource for configuring a back haul link between the old BS 310 and the new BS 320 as well as a signaling provided through an air link.
The link configuration method among BSs described in FIGS. 1 to 3 has following problems.
Firstly, in the link configuration method among BSs described in FIG. 1, if the femto BS 120 is newly deployed in a wireless communication system, there is a limitation in which the femto BS 120 should be connected to the old BS 110 through a wired back haul link.
Secondly, in the link configuration method among BSs described in FIG. 2, the relay BS 220 should be deployed within a service coverage of the old BS 210. So, a link coverage between the old BS 210 and the relay BS 220 may not exceed a link coverage between the old BS 210 and an MS.
Thirdly, in the link configuration method among BSs described in FIG. 3, a signaling should be always performed for configuring a back haul link among BSs using a dedicated resource, so severe waste for power, frequencies, etc. is resulted and a service quality is severely decreased.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.